Late Night Chat
by joness13
Summary: One-shot. Lily has something on her mind that James needs to know..how will he react? Read to find out! Rated just to be safe


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Late Night Chat

Lily Potter sat up in bed. She looked at the clock it was 2:13 am. "Bugger" she was having the hardest time sleeping these nights. She turned on her side, lay for a moment then deciding she wasn't comfortable turned on her other side and looked into her husbands' eyes.

Well, as to looking in his eyes without them being open. She stared at his face, watching him sleep. _How weird am I? _She thought to herself_ who watches people sleep, honestly!_

She shuffled the duvet again as she turned on her back. The fan seemed to be mocking her. Spinning around and around in its circular pattern.

She couldn't not say anything about it; he was bound to find out in the upcoming months. If she kept it from him any longer she would just have a harder time hiding it. Shuffling the sheets again she turned her back towards James, hiding her guilt stricken face, not caring that it didn't really matter what way she faced as his eyes were closed.

"Bugger" she said again this seemed easier when she was on the sidelines. What was she so scared of? They never really talked about it, so it wasn't if he would be upset or outraged by the fact that she was- Lily began shuffling again, this time laying on her stomach with her head in her pillow. "Urghh" she groaned audibly.

_Shuffle._

_Shuffle._

_Shuffle._

"Lily, can you stop moving so much?" James asked yawing widely. She smiled sheepishly.

"One more time?" she asked, he caught her in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Sure." He said with a smile. She shuffled for the last time and faced her now awake partner. He put an arm on her waist and she brushed some loose hairs out of his face, which they just sprang up elsewhere. "One of these days that hair of yours is going to stay down." She said holding the hair on his head down.

James chuckled and moved her hand releasing the strangled hair. "And how do you propose to do that?" he asked with a smirk knowing their was no way. Lily narrowed her eyes in a way that made James swallow noticeably.

"I'll just have to shave it then, wont I?" she said. Getting a look from James that said 'you wouldn't dare' she added. " But I would miss it too much." James nodded vigorously "and you might have a real bumpy cranium." She finished knocking on his head checking to dents.

"Hey!" James cried "my 'cranium's perfectly smooth." Smoothing his hair for her to see, but with it popping up as soon as his fingers moved, it was useless. Lily laughed, James smiled and they kissed, "What was that for?" he asked surprised at the show of affection.

"I just-I want to, no I need to tell you something." She said sitting up to lean on her elbow. James mimicked her and put his glasses on.

"What?" he asked she didn't answer, "Lily, just tell me. Please?" he was now fully awake, not the least bit tired. Yawn. Maybe a little. She took some time before answering, getting her thoughts in order.

"Ok, I sort of missed the other day." She said not looking James in the eye. When she finally got the courage to look up he was…scratching his head.

"Sorry?" he looked utterly bewildered. Lily looked down again.

"The other day, I missed." She said. James furrowed his brow, looked down at his hands…counting? "What are you doing?" she asked him putting a hand over his to stop his finger counting. He flushed a tint of pink, she smiled.

"Did I miss it too?" he asked, Lily just had to laugh at that, and he looked slightly offended for her to have a laugh at his expense. He scratched his head again. "What?" he said crossing his arms and falling to his side flushing to a slight darker shade of pink, more magenta. He sat up and crossed his arms trying but failing to gain some of his vanished dignity.

She shook her head, she needed to simplify this into boy words. "James," she spoke slowly like how a teacher speaks to a small child. He nodded. "You are going to a daddy." She said finishing in a broad smile. She was shaking slightly. _Now that wasn't too bad was it? _She asked herself _yes._ Okay, but its over now.

He hadn't said anything yet, is that not what he wanted to hear, what if he didn't want a baby yet? "James?" she asked as his eyes were slightly glazing over, she said his name again, "James." He looked up looking, well to be honest quite shocked. He lifted a hand and pointed to her stomach.

"You have a baby in your stomach?" Lily was expecting that but nodded nonetheless smiling again. He touched her stomach and flinched slightly, then touched it again. He gently pushed Lily down on her back rubbed her belly more and crawled over her. To say the least she was a bit worried. He walked into the bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed his face with water. Coming out of the loo he asked something incoherent while wiping his face with a towel.

"Come again?" Lily asked slightly annoyed at his reaction. He threw the towel on the sink and asked again.

"There is a living, breathing, baby in your stomach?" with a blank face, Lily nodded again. James took in these words, and then his face broke into a he grin grabbing Lily out of bed, he hugged her picking her feet off the ground and kissed her all while screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm a dad!, She's a mum! We are parents!" Lily laughed, that was more like it.

"Shh, James you'll wake the neighbors." She said while celebrating with him. He twirled her in a circle and dipped her backwards.

"Lily how long has there been a baby in you?" he asked after calming down a bit. Just a bit. She shook her head back and laughed.

"It'll be six weeks in three days." She said James looked shocked.

"Six weeks? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he looked a little upset. She mentally cringed.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that it just wasn't late." He didn't look convinced. "It can happen, it just sneaks up on you." She said with a sheepish smile. James eyes bugged out.

"What's there to be certain on you pee on a stick?" he said with a laugh.

"How do you kno-"

"Never mind." He said avoiding eye contact. "How long?" he asked again.

"You just asked me that." She said looking at him skeptically. He shook his head

"How long until it comes out?" he said bouncing on his feet.

"A little less that 8 months." She said with a smile. He looked crestfallen. "What?"

"8 months?" he asked she nodded looking at him confusedly "Lily! I can hardly wait 8 minutes, no seconds let alone a whole year." He said with a sigh.

"Its not a whole year." She said rubbing his arm.

"Its as good as." Frowning he was about to go back towards the bed when he sprang back into excited dad mode." Names, what are we going to name it?" he started looking around the room hoping something would come to him.

"James we don't even know whether it's a boy or girl, we cant pick names yet." She said getting her and James' robe.

He thought for a second then said "Sirius and Remus! They don't know do they?" Lily shook her head. "Well, I'll have to tell them Prongslet is coming and the Marauders Jr are forming!" he ran from the room to the fireplace. Lily stood there laughing for a bit, then made her way downstairs as she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Prongs! Mate! You're going to have a offspring." Sirius said, and then added "Do you think it'll have antlers?" as an after thought. She entered the kitchen to a chorus of "Sirius!"

Dont forget to review!!


End file.
